Au cas où
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Avec Kalinda, il faut toujours se dépêcher. Mais Alicia finit par en avoir assez... Ecrit à partir de l'idée "Alicia/Kalinda - Mon amour, je suis la vitesse du son," un extrait des paroles de ma chanson préférée de Neko Case.


**Titre original : Keep your powder dry**

**Auteur : damelola**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers :** rien de précis, mais en tout cas, à partir de 2x21.

**Dédicace de l'auteur :** _Pour Mimi, parce qu'elle me manque terriblement (et parce que c'était son idée !) J'espère que c'est une histoire assez adulte pour toi à présent que tu vas à la fac et tout -) que tu as passé un merveilleux Hannukah et que ton année 2012 sera épatante._

* * *

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche » prévient Kalinda tout en embrassant avec fougue la gorge d'Alicia à l'endroit où palpite son pouls.

Alicia se contente de rire, essoufflée et hagarde, car il est hilarant de ne serait-ce que prétendre qu'elle a encore le contrôle là-dessus.

oOo

Alicia n'a jamais été prude (en dépit de ce que disent les journaux - et franchement ? Qu'ils aillent se faire _foutre._) Oh, il y a bien eu des fois au fil des années où elle a fait semblant – Peter semblait trouver important de lui faire prendre son pied pendant qu'elle essayait de se rappeler si l'un d'entre eux avait signé la permission pour la sortie scolaire de Zach. Dans l'ensemble, cependant, tout a été parfaitement satisfaisant, et Alicia Florrick considérait qu'elle était en phase avec sa propre sexualité.

Mais c'est alors que Kalinda est arrivée. Kalinda qui a dit « _Laisse-moi me racheter_ », les lèvres encore luisantes de la tranche de citron vert, et un goût de sel sur la langue. Qui a conduit Alicia sur la banquette arrière de son 4x4 et fait usage de ses doigts et de sa langue en alternant brusquement, jusqu'à ce qu'Alicia oublie son propre nom (sans parler de la fichue raison pour laquelle Kalinda se rachetait en premier lieu).

Alicia s'en souvient cependant, et masochiste comme elle est sait qu'elle peut l'être, elle demande à Kalinda ce qu'elle s'est promis de ne jamais demander.

_Si tu devais choisir à présent – moi, ou mon mari ? _

Kalinda répond par un baiser plein de colère et un soupçon de morsure. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Alicia a l'impression d'avoir gagné.

oOo

Elles peuvent baiser n'importe où sauf dans l'appartement d'Alicia. Personne n'a édicté cette règle, mais Kalinda parle couramment la langue des non-dits, et Alicia sait depuis longtemps que c'est sa langue maternelle.

Elles sont occupées à ne pas parler dans les bureaux vides, les locaux à photocopies, et une fois – assez mémorable – dans les toilettes réservées au directeur de la prison du Cook County. Alicia carbure à l'adrénaline et aux mensonges, et ne pense pas à demander ce qui pousse Kalinda, au-delà de ces petits soupirs tremblants qui s'échappent contre l'épaule d'Alicia ou résonnent au-dessus de sa tête. Elle fait semblant de ne pas voir les éclairs d'émotion qui transforment les yeux noirs de Kalinda en kaléidoscope, parce que la seule personne plus terrifiée qu'Alicia à l'idée de savoir ce que pourraient être ces émotions, est Kalinda elle-même. Elle l'embrasse pour chasser la confusion, puis se remet du rouge à lèvres dans la voiture.

oOo

« C'était assez rapide ? » murmure Alicia tout en rajustant sa jupe. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point elle aimerait le sexe avec juste ce qu'il faut de crapuleux, mais elle n'a jamais été la sainte que tout le monde croit. Elle a encore les genoux qui tremblent, et ses doigts sont un peu endoloris tellement Kalinda les a comprimés en jouissant, mais chasser la douleur en les faisant jouer lui paraît être en soi une sorte d'étrange distinction.

« Mmm. » acquiesce Kalinda, qui évite le regard d'Alicia tandis qu'elle lisse ses propres vêtements. « On devrait y retourner.

- Le procès est fini. » fait remarquer Alicia. « Tout le monde se moque qu'on assiste à la fête.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? » Kalinda relève aussitôt le comportement inhabituel d'Alicia. La règle a toujours été de baiser et s'en aller, même les jours comme celui-ci, où elles ont mis à profit le fait que l'appartement spartiate de Kalinda ne se trouve qu'à trois pâtés de maison du tribunal.

« Non. » avoue Alicia. Elle pose une main tremblante sur la joue de Kalinda. « Tu n'es pas encore fatiguée de te dépêcher ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » insiste Kalinda, et l'émotion qui menace est si visiblement de la peur qu'Alicia ne peut se contenter de l'ignorer.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi se précipiter ? On est ici maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas au lit ? Laisse-moi te déshabiller et faire ça pour de vrai. » propose Alicia, enhardie par le flot d'endorphines et la moiteur entre ses jambes.

« C'est ce que tu désires. » dit lentement Kalinda, réalisant à son tour que c'est la vérité.

« Oui, vraiment. » reconnaît Alicia. « Si tu te sens particulièrement bien disposée, tu pourrais même me laisser rester ici cette nuit.

- Rester… » La voix de Kalinda se perd, et sa peur laisse place à un petit sourire, à la pensée des possibilités offertes par ce seul mot. « Très bien.

- Ouah, tu sais vraiment y faire pour qu'une fille se sente désirée. » la taquine Alicia. Mais c'est en souriant qu'elle l'accuse.

Kalinda hésite encore rien qu'un long instant, avant de prendre la main d'Alicia et de lui faire parcourir le reste du chemin dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. L'explosion de couleurs n'est pas ce à quoi s'attendait Alicia. C'est comme d'avoir soudain la permission d'entrer dans le psychisme top secret de Kalinda. Elle finit de déboutonner son chemisier tout en jetant un œil à la pièce, contente de s'être débarrassée de ses chaussures quelque part du côté de la porte d'entrée.

Pour sa part, Kalinda s'est assise sur le lit, où elle est en train de se glisser hors de son propre pull.

« Attends», la retient Alicia, entourant de sa main le mince poignet de Kalinda. « Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. »

Et c'est là, dans le calme d'une pièce inconnue, qu'Alicia finit par prouver que vraiment rien ne presse.


End file.
